


Even

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Festival, Fireworks, Fish Scooping, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, SouRin Summer Fest 2016, SouRinFest, Sourinsummerfest, Sweet, Week 6, Yukata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin attend their first festival as a couple.</p>
<p>Written for Week 6 of SouRin Summer Fest 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even

**Author's Note:**

> So, after writing three chapters of lies and guns and throwing knives and near-death experiences...I wanted to write something super fluffy and sugar sweet.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

Rin in a yukata should have been illegal.

While Sousuke was clad in an old indigo-dyed number his mother had forced on him – it had been his father’s and more than likely had once belonged to his grandpa – Rin wore one of deep red, which matched perfectly with his eyes and made his pale skin look almost luminescent under the glow of the lanterns.

“Well?” Rin was looking at him expectantly, his head cocked to the side and some of his hair, which hadn’t gotten tied into a low ponytail, falling into his eyes.  “How’s it look?”

Sousuke swallowed around a thousand compliments stuck in his throat.  Finally, he opened his mouth.

“You, uh, look-”

“Ugh, I knew it!” Rin threw his arms in the air before folding them over his chest. “I was going to wear my black one from last summer, but Gou said she and Mom bought this especially for me and then she gave me the eyes.” He rolled his own. “You know the ones.”

Sousuke did know.  And with the aforementioned puppy-dog eyes, Gou could play the two of them like a fiddle.

“I’m going to change.” He turned around, heading toward the main entrance to the festival, but Sousuke caught his wrist, giving it a light tug.  Rin faced him and raised an eyebrow.  “What?”

“Don’t,” Sousuke said, releasing Rin’s wrist and reaching up to scratch behind his ear, suddenly interested in the redhead’s wooden sandals.  “It looks,” he paused, clearing his throat. “You look good.”  He glanced up and, although it may have been a trick of the lamplight, Rin’s cheeks appeared light pink.

“Oh.” Was all he said and then they stood there awkwardly. “Do you, uh,” Rin began, messing with some of his loose strands of hair.  “Do you want to get something to eat?”

Sousuke nodded, feeling like an idiot for being so damn shy.  But Rin wasn’t any better.  Though, it could have had something to do with the fact that they’d finally admitted their feelings and this festival was technically their first date.

The butterflies in Sousuke's stomach seemed to be weighed down after they ate and he relaxed.  This was Rin, after all.  The same boy he’d grown up with.  The vivacious redhead who’d made clean-up duty into an epic sword fight and turned everything into a competition.  The boy who wrote him mushy-gushy letters and called him his ‘Sunshine.’  The same boy who accept him, all of him, and pressed their lips together in an awkward, sloppy, wonderful first kiss only a few days earlier.

Of course, that was back in their dorm right before break started and they hadn’t seen each other much since then, what with visiting family and the like.

This was their first night alone.

Sousuke kept waiting for the guys from Iwatobi or – heaven forbid – _Kisumi_ to find them and interrupt their night, but it never happened.  Now completely at ease – more or less – he and Rin walked from stall to stall, checking out the hand-painted masks and scooping goldfish.

“Damn it,” Rin growled as a slippery calico bounced off his poi and splashed back into the pool. “I almost had it.”

“Want me to win you one?” Sousuke asked, puffing his chest out.

Rin narrowed his eyes at him and then grinned, flashing sharp teeth.

“How about this?” he began, crimson eyes flashing. “We both play and the loser buys the other’s food?”

Sousuke was going to argue that they’d just eaten some grilled meat, but he couldn’t resist a challenge, so he nodded, handing the game operator two coins and taking a scoop for himself and a fresh one for Rin.

Their game was simple.  First one to catch a fish wins.

After three attempts, Rin’s poi ruptured, the thin paper unable to take another flop.  He turned toward Sousuke with a huff and the brunet held up a clear plastic bag with two orange and white fish inside.

“H-How…?” Rin’s eyes were wide and his jaw went slack.

“Well, I believe you owe me dinner.” Sousuke smirked and then laughed when his boyfriend grumbled under his breath.

“Fine, what do you want?” Rin reached into his kinchaku bag for his wallet.

“Karaage.”

Rin almost dropped his money.

“We just ate mea-”

“An order of takoyaki,” he continued. “Yakisoba and-”

“Sousuke!” Rin hissed, stamping his foot. “I never agreed to-”

“Okay, okay.” Sousuke placated him. “I’m not hungry anyway.” He stifled a laugh at whatever it was Rin muttered under his breath.  “We’ll just say you owe me one.”

“Oh, great.” Rin rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. He let out a sigh and fixed Sousuke with a look.  “Whatever, but don’t take five years to cash it in this time.”

Sousuke reached for Rin's hand and took it in his, ignoring the way his heart fluttered.

“I won’t.”

After handing off the bag of fish to some excited grade school kids, they walked together hand in hand, Rin’s palm pressed against Sousuke’s and their fingers laced.  They only let go when an older woman called out to them.  They turned and she motioned for them to come forward.

“Welcome, welcome!” She beamed.  “What a lovely couple.”  She adjusted her glasses, which made her eyes look twice their normal size.  “But there’s something missing.”

“Missing?” Rin asked, shooting a glance over at Sousuke.  The brunet shrugged and they turned their attention back on the woman.

“Such a lovely yukata needs a matching hairpiece.” She produced a floral comb with dangling red ribbons cut into a heart-shaped pattern and a small bouquet of silk sakura blossoms, light pink – almost white – with a dusting of red in the center.  “This will go just perfectly, young lady.”

Sousuke bit his lips.  Rin had always been mistaken for a girl when they were younger, thanks to his name, but it had been quite a while since anyone had made that error.  And if the woman hadn’t been half-blind, he was sure the redhead would have snapped at her.

“Well.” Sousuke put a hand on Rin's shoulder, barely containing a snicker. “Go ahead, _Rin-chan_.”

If looks could kill…

“Yes, go on, go on.” The woman handed Rin the comb and tented her fingers, waiting for him to try it on.

Rin shot Sousuke another glare and mumbled something about him ‘paying for this’ later, but complied.  He tried once, twice, but it kept falling out.  Of course he didn’t know how to put one in.  He let out an aggravated growl and Sousuke took the comb from his hands.

“Let me.”

Sousuke didn’t know anything about it either, his mom was never really one to wear them, but it was easier for him to see the top of Rin’s head, so he figured he had a better chance of securing the hairpiece.

He found a spot and pushed down, the teeth of the comb easily sliding through silken cherry locks before he pulled back and assessed his work.

Rin looked pretty.

Well, Rin would look absolutely gorgeous wearing a trash bag, but that was beside the point.

The flowers and ribbons really did go well with his yukata and the way his dark hair fell on his pale cheek did something to Sousuke.

He looked away from the comb and back at Rin, surprised to see crimson eyes narrowed up at him.

_‘I’ll kill you for this,’_ Rin mouthed.

“What do you think?” the woman asked, clapping her hands excitedly. “It suits Rin-chan, doesn’t it?”

Sousuke ignored the daggers glared in his direction and brushed some of Rin’s bangs from his forehead.

“Perfectly,” he breathed and watched as Rin’s eyes widened a fraction, a light pink dusting his cheeks.  “We’ll take it.”

Rin opened his mouth to object, but Sousuke held a hand up, slipping the woman a thousand yen bill, plus a little extra, before smiling down at Rin.

“Consider us even.”

Sousuke had planned on saving his winnings and using it to get a kiss during the fireworks, but this was even better.

They walked together toward the railing that overlooked the beach.  The moon hung low and heavy in the sky, reflecting off of the water.  There were a few people gathered there, but most had gone down to the sand to watch the fireworks from there.

Sousuke realized that they were almost alone.

“Rin-” But he was interrupted by the first rocket, exploding in the air and sending gorgeous red and gold shimmering across the sky.  He leaned on the railing and enjoyed the show, every-so-often sneaking glances at the man beside him, watching the way the colored lights reflected in the other’s eyes and painted his pale skin in varying hues.

They stayed like that for a while.  Rin watching the fireworks and Sousuke watching Rin.

Suddenly, the sky lit up amazingly bright for the finale.  Sousuke tore his eyes away from Rin as burst after burst illuminated the night sky.  Then he felt a hand on his sleeve and he turned.

Rin wasn’t looking at him.  He was staring down at the railing.  Sousuke furrowed his brow.

“Is something wro-”

But his words were drowned out by the fireworks and swallowed by a pair of lips pressing urgently against his.  He was shocked at first, but let his eyes slip closed, savoring the feeling of Rin’s soft lips against his own.

An eternity later, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

The crowd was gone.  The show was over.

Sousuke came back to himself, eyes searching Rin’s.

“Rin, what-”

“…even,” he said, cheeks glowing.

“What?”

Rin breathed deeply through his nose and held his chin up high, poking Sousuke in the chest.

“ _Now_ we’re even.”  And then he turned on his heel, his sandals clacking on the cobbles as he made his way toward the exit.

Sousuke’s eyes followed Rin’s retreating form and, after failing to hide a huge, goofy grin, he took off after him.

He was pretty sure that kiss had put Rin slightly ahead and he’d be damned if he let the night end without him making sure they were even.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this fic even? I started writing, wanting Sousuke to be all enraptured with Rin in a yukata and then this happened. I hope it was enjoyable!!
> 
> Sorry I was MIA for the last two weeks' submissions. I was catching up on a [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5475680) I accidentally abandoned five months ago (also a SouRin)
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
